


Stars' Heart

by mneiai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fictional Religion & Theology, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Lots of made up Mando'a terms sorry, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, The Force Bashing, lol no but really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Obi-Wan thought they were going to Mandalore to help with an election, he didn't thinkhewas going to be the person who chose the next Mand'alor.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 48
Kudos: 966
Collections: Stories to Read on Bad Days





	Stars' Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on my Tumblr: "Hello! I love your writing so much and I would really like to see how you’d do a soulmate au where all mandalorians can tell (somehow lol) who their mandalor’s soulmate is... jangobi obviously!"
> 
> Originally posted [on my tumblr](https://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/625211822439628800/hello-i-love-your-writing-so-much-and-i-would).
> 
> This prompt reminded me very heavily of [Fate Comes Early](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096612) so I almost just linked to that, but then kept dwelling on it and thought I could find a way to make it different enough.
> 
> Tumblr user [theclonewarsbrokeme](https://theclonewarsbrokeme.tumblr.com/) graciously looked over most of this for me to confirm it made sense to someone else lol

The moment they set foot in Mandalorian space, their whole mission went from not too unusual to completely kriffed up.

Maybe, Obi-Wan considered, before that even. Because the closer they got to the sector, the more Mandalorians they passed at refueling stations and there was something like a low buzz of danger in the Force.

Or maybe it was anticipation.

Regardless, he really wished Qui-Gon had listened to Obi-Wan instead of doubling down on his Living Force prejudices and insisting they had to live in the present. It would have saved them a lot of problems.

Because as soon as they were off their ship, they were surrounded, separated. There was no way to combat it without violence, which was not an option while they were on a diplomatic mission and there were government representatives in the crowd. 

Obi-Wan was taken into what he assumed was the palace. Mandalorians, most but not all in their signature armor surrounding him until they reached a small building within the building. It was set in the middle of a courtyard, surrounded by what he guessed were native plants from the sector. 

It was huge, lavish, and extremely well-secured. He could see guards at every point he'd think of for escape, even spotting a few on the nearby rooftops with the telltale bulk of a jetpack on their figures. He wouldn't have minded so much, if any of them had been talkative.

The building was the nicest prison he'd ever seen and apparently was just for him.

***

He spent a whole day mostly in one of the sitting rooms, refusing to take the comforts offered by the large bedroom he'd been shown, picking at the (admittedly, very good) food the guards brought him. Every so often he walked through the rooms, trying to act as though he were simply taking them in instead of looking for a way to break out.

Eventually, someone came to meet with him. A humanoid woman in armor who the guards in armor were respectful of and the guards without seemed to dislike. She treated him with surprising deference from the start, as one might a head of state and not a Jedi Padawan.

It was all making him very nervous, remembering a mission where a sentient sacrifice had been made temporary king before being thrown into a lava pit.

" _Olarom, Ka'rata_. I am your _tengaa'cabur, your guide._."

Obi-Wan hesitated, then replied, " _Olarom_ ," back, remembering it as one of the polite standard greetings from the mission information packet he'd read on the way.

The Mandalorian smiled at him and it _looked_ sincere enough, though she was surprisingly hard to read in the Force. "Your presence at this time shows the crossroads our people have arrived at. There is much to prepare, Satine Kryze was nearby for the," her face twisted in distaste, "election," before she managed to smooth it out again, "but the others are farther away."

"...Others?" 

"The other candidates for _Mand'alor_. Once they are assembled, we will begin the _Ka'ra'ur'cire_."

"That's...like an election?" he asked, hopefully, even though the word didn't seem at all familiar.

She laughed, though he got the impression she might have been rolling her eyes if she had less control. "In Basic, perhaps that is a close enough translation."

He'd been here to oversee the election, so at least it seemed like some part of his role would be fulfilled. He could only hope his Master was with Kryze. 

"And why am I...separated? Why isn't my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, here?"

Something twisted on her face, the same way it had when she'd first spoken of the election and Satine. "You are _Ka'rata_ , it would be...improper. If you desire, after the _Ka'ra'ur'cire_ you may be allowed other guests."

"You said that the _Ka'ra'ur'cire_ ," he thought he did a fairly good job at pronouncing it, the language coming surprisingly easy to his tongue, "would start once all the candidates are here? How long will that be?"

"Tor Vizsla will be here within the next few days. Jango Fett we hope within a week of that. The announcement has been made. You will meet all on even ground."

Neither of those men had been candidates of the election Obi-Wan had come to Mandalore for. Fett hadn't even been seen, as far as he knew, since the tragedy of Galidraan and Vizsla was considered a terrorist by most.

"And what does the _Ka'ra'ur'cire_ entail?"

The guide stared at him for a moment, as though weighing what she'd say (or, perhaps, what he'd understand). "The _Ka'ra_ will guide you. The one who will be Mand'alor will be revealed."

He didn't get much more out of her, after that.

***

The days after that continued with vague information, very good (if spicy) meals, and the introduction of coursework on Mando'a. 

None of the language materials he was given included any of the odd terms that were used. He knew _he_ was being called " _Ka'rata_ " and it was honestly very rude of them not to clarify that point.

From the other information he was given, and what he'd already known for the mission, he was able to piece together that Mandalorians didn't have elections like most Republic states, that there were three main political factions each represented by one of the potential _Mand'alors_ , and that the people guarding him and speaking to him had taken vows of neutrality and therefore would not--could not--support anyone over another until after they were declared.

He, too, was expected to have some sort of neutrality, at least to start off. And then...apparently _he'd_ be the one doing the choosing.

That was a daunting task, especially without his Master's help, moreso because Obi-Wan was having trouble accessing the Force. He didn't know if it was nerves, or perhaps some sort of barrier around the building he hadn't noticed, but even in deep meditation he was finding it difficult.

He _could_ still feel Qui-Gon, at least, though their bond felt muffled and indistinctive. It was enough to know that he was alive and he didn't feel as though he was in pain, just horribly annoyed. Wherever he was, maybe he was getting the same runaround that Obi-Wan was getting.

***

His guide from the first day came back, eventually. "The candidates are assembled," was the first thing she said after her formal greeting and he breathed a sigh of relief. "The _Ka'ra'ur'cire_ will begin tomorrow."

"Does that mean I finally get to find out what it is?" His tone was maybe more petulant than he wanted it to be, but between the isolation and his growing disconnect from the Force, controlling his emotions was becoming harder.

She studied him, then nodded. "Yes. Your _to'hodar_ to the _epara'kyorar_ has faded, the _Ka'ra_ will protect you."

Obi-Wan frowned. _Ka'ra_ had been mentioned before, he knew that meant stars, but as some sort of divinity. The other two seemed to be combinations of words, none of which had good connotations. 

"Right, would you mind explaining that as well as the other parts?"

The guide regarded him for a moment, then nodded again. " _Elek, Ka'rata_ , I will explain all that I can."

But, of course, she didn't start explaining. Instead she guided him through the building to a dining room that he had seen in passing. There were other Mandalorians there, mostly older ones, though a few didn't have their helmets off to judge.

"The _Ka'rata_ 's blessed presence is known again in Mandalore," his guide stated and Obi-Wan suppressed a shudder as the others either bowed or saluted him. "He is prepared in spirit, but must be prepared in mind. It is our duty to do so."

Obi-Wan was directed to sit in one of the two chairs at the head of the table, the other remaining empty. Just like with his guide before, no one bothered introducing themselves, but he'd worked out that the ones in armor were Death Watch and the True Mandalorians (and could tell from the crests basically which ones) and that the ones who were not were most likely New Mandalorians. There seemed to be an even mix, four of each, plus his guide.

Food was placed in front of everyone who didn't have a helmet on and Obi-Wan reluctantly started to eat when others did, despite his need for answers. There was some sort of ritual at play, he knew from experience and learning, and interrupting it would probably do him no favors.

When the meal was over, his guide finally turned to him. "We will tell you now of what you are, and what it means, and what will come."

He sat up a little straighter. "Thank you."

"The _Ka'rata_ is the heart and soul of the _Mando'ade_ , chosen by the _Ka'ra_. In terms the _aruetiise_ might use, the soulmate of the Mand'alor."

Obi-Wan wished he hadn't eaten, because he was starting to feel sick. He'd heard of soulmates, everyone had--a leftover of the Taung found almost solely in Mandalorians, a bond of the spirit that connected two people. He had a very brief education on them, in a single lecture that had discussed their simularities to naturally occurring Force bonds, and nearly everything else he knew came from the awful holonovellas that Vos sometimes watched.

"You think _I'm_ the _Mand'alor's_ soulmate?" 

"We know it," one of the Death Watch members stated with conviction that, if Obi-Wan could just _feel_ the Force, he knew somehow would ring true.

"We could feel it, the moment you neared us," his guide continued. "Once you _nau'ur_ _to'manda_ , you shall feel it, too."

He worked through those words, fairly sure it meant to forge the soulbond the stories spoke of, and frowned. "But you said I'm the _Mand'alor's_ soulmate? So...who is the _Mand'alor_?"

"There are three potential _Mand'alor'_ s," the others shifted, clearly disliking comparing their own leaders, "and each must be given a chance to of _nau'ur_." Someone cleared their throats and she rolled her eyes. "And, arguably, their heirs."

"So if a _Mand'alor_ dies...."

"There is always a _Mand'alor_. The individual might die, but someone always fills the role."

"You're saying that I just...get passed along like some heirloom?"

"You are _Ka'rata_ , this is no insult meant to you. Once you open yourself to the _Ka'ra_ and your _to'manda_ , you'll understand, you'll want this."

Somehow this was _worse_ than being sacrificed to a lava pit.

"I can't, though. I'm a Jedi, this...sounds like a very big attachment, which is forbidden by our Code."

Not only did many of them look uncomfortable at the reminder of what he was, he was fairly sure a few made a finger sign to ward off evil. Which...seemed excessive, though after Galidraan he supposed he couldn't blame them.

"The _Ka'ra_ has freed you from the _epara'kyorar_. It can no longer smother you."

His breath caught. " _Epara'kyorar_...that's...that's what you call the Force?" He sounded small, weak, even to his own ears.

"It will not devour you any longer, _Ka'rata_ , you are nearly free."

Obi-Wan reached desperately for the Force, but it was true, he could barely feel it at all. His bond with Qui-Gon might as well not even exist, not just as though it had been _broken_ , but as though it had never been there at all. 

He stood, chair falling behind him from the force of the movement. "I...no. I'm a _Jedi_ , I _need_ the Force."

"The _epara'kyorare_ was blocking your sense of self," his guide insisted. "Your ability to use it was a trick to help you perpetuate it. Tarre Vizsla learnt of this, warned us of it, what had long been suspected."

"How are you blocking me from the Force? How do I reverse it?" he demanded.

Looking around, he realized how foolish it must seem to them, a teenage boy without weapons or armor in a room full of Mandalorians, making demands. But the looks on their faces were not mocking, but more pitying. That grated.

"You can't just _kidnap_ someone, take away one of their senses, and expect them to cooperate with you!"

"There is no kidnapping the _Ka'rata_. You are in our sector, under our laws you are ours."

"Your property?" he sneered, though cold sweat broke out across his body at the remembered weight of a collar around his neck.

One of the New Mandalorians, perhaps the least threatening looking person in the room, stood and approached him. "You are _sacred_. Once the _Mand'alor_ has been decided on, only they can restrict you."

He looked in the man's eyes and saw what wasn't being said--the New Mandalorians were the least traditional, Satine Kryze would be less inclined to follow whatever tenants insisted that Obi-Wan was kept locked up in a separate building, guarded, unable to see any non-Mandalorians. Maybe she'd even let him go back to the Jedi, once she was confirmed _Mand'alor._

Obi-Wan looked around the room, noticed eyes narrowed at the man, but no one discounted what he said. "Fine," he muttered, crossing his arms. "Fine. How do I decide which one is _Mand'alor_ , then?"

***

It couldn't ever just be a simple "point at someone and say they're Mand'alor," but "spend a week learning how they feel to you" was aggravating. If he'd had the Force, Obi-Wan might have been able to tell right away, with a few questions, who would be a better leader.

Or he would have just chosen Satine, as he desperately wanted to, especially as the time they spent together within the building he was housed in or out in the gardens around it made it clear she disdained this tradition as much as he did. She was going along with it to hopefully gain more support and wasn't actually going to do anything more than that. She respected the Republic, the Jedi, him.

He really, really liked Satine.

Vizsla was...well, he wasn't sure what to expect, the file on him and his activities painted him as a terrorist for good reasons. But he was a traditionalist to the core and he had utter respect for the tradition of the _Ka'ra'ur'cire_.

Though, he did seem to be holding back parts of himself to interact with Obi-Wan. Despite surely thinking being soulmates would be an automatic thing, he was almost wooing him. 

The last of the three he met was Fett. Who...seemed almost as out of sorts as Obi-Wan. He was abrasive, condescending, didn't have much time for Obi-Wan's lack of knowledge around the _Ka'ra'ur'cire_ or any Mandalorian culture, and at first Obi-Wan took offense to that.

Until he realized this might be the first time Fett had seen a Jedi since Galidraan.

And then he looked beyond the surface of their interactions--Fett was shaken, broken, he felt like a failure and knew he didn't deserve to be Mand'alor.

Obi-Wan took two days of the meetings to realize he was understanding Fett a little too well. Another day to accept that Fett himself seemed to have quickly moved on from his hatred of all things Jedi to watching Obi-Wan like he couldn't believe he existed.

The guide had said that their stars would tell Obi-Wan who his soulmate was and horribly, Obi-Wan was realizing that maybe that was right. He, intellectually, wanted it to be Satine.

But his heart, or maybe it was his _soul_ (or maybe it was the _Ka'ra_ ), was crying out for Jango.

"Oh," he breathed out during one of their meetings, watching Jango studying a battleplan in front of them, after he'd taken a piece of Obi-Wan's advice (hard-earned on Melida/Daan) without any protest or condescension.

Jango looked up at him, his face blank except for that little area of tenseness between his eyebrows Obi-Wan had already memorized. "Something else I'm missing?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, eyes even wider, and left the room.

***

When he went to his guide, she was as gentle as a Mandalorian could be as she talked him through how to _finish_ the _Ka'ra'ur'cire_.

The next day, after fruitless meetings with Satine and Tor, he was glad to see Jango. His soft smile must have said more than he thought, because Jango--who must have felt it _this entire time_ but had patiently waited on him--didn't stalk into the room to his usual seat. He walked right up to Obi-Wan, cupping his cheek gently in a calloused hand.

Obi-Wan, at a loss for words, managed what he thought was a steady and suggestive, "Hello, there," before Jango's lips crashed into his own.

And a million stars lit up inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Olarom - Welcome/greetings  
> Ka'rata - from ka'ra (stars/fate) and kar'ta (heart), word for Mand'alor's soulmate  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler, basically the dictator of Mandalore  
> Ka'ra'ur'cire - from ka'ra (stars) and urcir (meet)  
> aruetiise - foreigners/outsiders  
> to'hodar - from to (join) and hodar (deceive), ie a false bond  
> epara'kyorare - from eparavur (to feast, devour) and kyorar (rot)  
> Elek - yes  
> Mando'ade - Mandalorian People  
> to'manda- from to (join) and Manda (soul), ie a soulbound  
> nau'ur - light up, illuminate (is also used in context of forging weapons, nau'ur kad, forge or light up a sword)


End file.
